Tegami
by Azurerin
Summary: Digimon Adventure 02. Sorato. Based on Drama CD, Tegami -Ishida Yamato-. In hope of to be any complement and continuation of the Drama CD, with Sora actually present in the story. Summary of the Drama CD inside.
1. Determination of Support

**Author's Note:** This story is based from Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD, Tegami. I created this story in hope that this might help to explain something, which was not there in the drama CD, especially for Sorato's fans. Below is the summary of the drama CD, in case if any of you didn't know about it. Feel free to skip it if you already knew the story.

**Drama CD Summary: **The Drama CD tells us about Yamato, who received a casette tape from an unknown girl, inside, she said to him that she'll undergo a surgery, and if it failed, she might be blind afterwards. Yamato felt irritated because he couldn't do anything for the girl, he wanted to support her, but he didn't know what to do. Yamato and Gabumon have ever visited the girl a couple of times, the girl seemed to understand Yamato quite well, and Gabumon even ever teased Yamato by saying that the girl was cute... After going to the sea with Gabumon and meeting various people, Yamato finally realized something, and decided to write a song, called Tobira (meaning "Door"), to the girl. In the end of the story, the girl sent Yamato another tape, saying that her operation was a success and that she wanted to see the sea where he's got the inspiration for the song.

This Drama CD might end up unsuitable Sorato fans, because Yamato cared, and wrote a song to an unknown girl, though I view it as "that's Yamato for you, with his crest of friendship". I think he's the type who can't sit still after he learned of others' trouble. Also, we all knew, in the end of the anime, Yamato and Sora got married, so I believe this girl didn't have any romantic relationship with Yamato. In the Drama CD, Sora wasn't even mentioned, but I believe that they're in a relationship around this time, so I made this story with Sora's point of view, also as a complement of the Drama CD (of course, just within my lack of creativity brain). This is my first fic in this fandom, so please go easy on me, and I hope you all enjoyed this story.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 are not mine.

* * *

**Tegami**

**Chapter 1. Determination of Support**

"You'll come tomorrow, right? Oh, okay then, bye."

*beep*

A brunette, wearing an uniform of Odaiba Middle School, parted his cell from his right ear, he flipped his cell off and sighed wearily as he shook his head. A girl was standing at his right side, she, too, was wearing the female uniform of the same middle school. Her hair and eyes were of auburn in color and her eyebrows were furrowed together, creating a worried expression on her face.

"So... What did he say, Taichi?" Sora asked, still with her worried expression written all over her face.

"You know him. He keeps on saying that it's nothing..." the brunette answered while throwing another sigh off his lungs.

"But... There's _something_, right? Is it... about _her_?" the girl asked, her expression started to change from worry to sorrow.

"I guess so... Even though when I asked him about it, he said that it's not about _her_... But well, we know him better than he thought. He tends to go somewhere alone when something irritates him, to solve his own problems."

"Yeah..." The auburn-haired girl said, with a very weak voice, which was almost unheard by human's ears.

"Sora, don't worry too much. I kind of get the idea in your head. He wouldn't do that to you, after all, you're his _girlfriend_. You mean a lot to him, you know?" The chosen children of courage said, as he put one of his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Y-yeah... I believe in him... I know he won't do that kind of thing... But... He didn't even tell me anything about it... I-I can't help of feeling uneasy about this... Maybe he thought that it's better for me if I don't know, that he didn't want to burden me with his problems... But... I _want_ to be able to help him, I want to help him out of his troubles, I want to know what irritates him right now... I really want to help him, just like how he helped me back then!" Sora said desperately.

As she said those words, memories of the past flowed in her mind, back when they're still eleven years old, in the digital world. There was a time when she was feeling desperate, when she felt a big burden on her shoulders, when she felt that she was ready to sink in the sea of darkness inside of herself. But, just when she felt that way, _he_ came to her rescue, saying that she didn't need to do what she didn't want to, lightening the burden of her heart. At that time, she saw him as a light in the midst of the sea of darkness around her, extending his arms to her, along with another friend of her, Jyou. Still, _his _words were the one which started to convince her, the one which lightened her heart. Since the beginning of their adventure in the digital world together, she felt that they have a similar way of thinking, which made them support each other, unconsciously. She'd always been trying to help everyone out, but she felt that she hasn't done anything for him, the one she cherish most in her life now, the one who's actually the true answer of her own crest, the crest of love.

"You know, I think you really meant a lot to him. You've helped him a lot, too, without you, yourself, even realize it. I think you got him right in at a point, he didn't want to tell you, because he didn't want you to get involved with his problems. That's actually his way of showing his care. He never wanted anyone to get involved with his problems, even I need to force him a little to spill it out to me, and I bet even Gabumon has never earned the information from him easily, too." The brunette answered, trying to shape his lips to form a smile to ensure one of his best friend, who's standing in front of him.

"Still... he tends to keep everything to himself... He never really said anything to me... I-I understand that he didn't want to burden me... But...but..." The girl, unable to put anymore words in her sentence, focused her eyes to the ground, and shook her head slowly.

Seeing his friend's uneasiness, the brunette decided to give his friend a little bit of time to think to herself, and try to support and ensure her of his best friend, the one who's at the sea in the time being, with a statement.

"You know him, and _I_ know him, too. He's sensitive towards another people's pain and problems, just like you are. And both of us know that he's been trough a lot of those, which makes him like how he is now. Now, I believe that he only wanted to help _her_, to support her, like how you've always been to us, to _him_. You'd do the same thing if you're in his place too, right? The old Yamato would never go that far for strangers and, believe me, it was your influence on him that drives him into this. Just put a little more faith in him, he just don't realize that his care to others, which was derived from you, would make you felt jealous, especially since he is giving it to a girl right now. Taichi said, his voice tone changed in the last part, from serious, to teasing.

"Y-yeah... Wait! I-I... I'm not jealous or anything!" stammered the auburn-haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah... I know..." the leader said, with a huge grin on his face when he saw the girl's flushed cheeks. "Well, just give him some more time, I'm sure that everything will be alright, after all, Gabumon is taking care of him right now."

"Y-yeah... Thanks, Taichi..." The redhead answered softly, a weak smile bloomed on her lips.

"No problem, Sora. Oh! Shoot! It's almost time for soccer club's practice! I'll see you again, Sora!"

After the brunette finished his sentence, he threw her a smile and waved to her, then ran towards the soccer field. The girl smiled a little and waved her right hand in response. After Taichi was out of her sight, the redhead sighed. Deep down, she believes in Yamato with all her heart, but still, who won't feel uneasy if her boyfriend has been giving his attention to another girl? She wouldn't feel this bad if he, himself, told her about it, but to make things even worse, the blonde didn't tell her anything, but she knew that something was wrong. She didn't want to force it out of him, but she can't help herself of feeling uneasy about this. She knows that he is that type of person, but still...

_"Ugh... This is getting nowhere... Calm down Sora, calm down..."_

Just when the auburn-haired girl threw off another sigh, an attempt to calm herself, suddenly, someone's voice broke the silence around her.

"Sora... I think Taichi was right..." A pink colored bird said to her from her right side.

"! Piyomon! What are you doing here? Since when have you been here?" Sora asked her partner, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Actually, I've been here when you talked to Taichi. I'm a little worried about you, since I remember that you don't have any practice today, but you're not home yet by this time, so..."

"Oh... Thank you, Piyomon..." Sora said softly, as she smiled sincerely to her partner digimon.

"You're welcome, Sora! But, really, I totally agree with Taichi... Yamato just wanted to help _her_, nothing more than that. His actions this time were based on your influence, too. You might not know anything about this, but Gabumon ever told me that Yamato started to care more about others around him since... well... since you two got close..." the pink-feathered bird said, with a bit of hesitation before saying the last part. Curious of her partner's reaction, the pink-feathered bird took a glance at the girl. To her delight, she saw her partner's straight-determined, yet soft gaze from her auburn orbs, her lips formed a very soft smile.

"I know. I believe in him, I always do." Sora said firmly, as if she had decided something after her long, deep thought. "I'll... see him... tonight. I can't stand still and do nothing when he's facing a problem, I don't even have any time to grieve about this... I'll... support him to help _her_, too..."

"Ng! That's our Sora!" The pink-feathered bird chirped happily when she found out her partner's renewed determination. "You know, Sora, that heart of yours is what makes everyone like you so much!"

"Thank you, Piyomon! Okay, shall we go home?" The redhead asked as she extended her arms towards her partner.

"Sure! Hmm? Why're you extending your arms like that, Sora?" Piyomon asked, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Why do you ask? You'll need to pretend to be a doll, of course, we don't want to cause any panic around here, right?" The auburn-haired girl answered lightly, while tilting her head with the same manner as her partner digimon.

"Ugh... Not again... I'm not allowed to move or talk, right? But, well, being carried around by Sora is nice, too!" chirped Piyomon lightly.

"Good girl." The girl smiled happily, as her hearts burden has been resolved. Piyomon hopped into her arms, and together, they went home, while deep in Sora's heart, she thought to herself.

_"I'll see him... tonight."_

-To be continued-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this story! I really appreciate you all for taking your time to read my story. Please tell me what you all think about this story in reviews! That way, I'll be able to get an idea of how I've done this far, and I'll be able to correct my mistakes in future. Comments and critics are welcomed. (About the plot, character's OOC-ness or IC-ness and all.)

This story won't be too long, I've planned it to be two shots, actually, but let's see if I manage to keep it that way. And also, the scene where Taichi contacted Yamato with his cell is really present in the Drama CD. Once again, thank you, and please review.


	2. Getting Hopes Up

**Author's Note**: I apologize for taking a very long time to update, life is getting pretty busy and I really don't have much time to write. I know two years is a very long time to write a chapter, but I really hope that this chapter is enough to compensate, and that you all are still willing to read it.

* * *

**Tegami**

**Chapter 2: Getting Hopes Up**

"It's almost five... Where did he go?" murmured a young auburn haired girl, her breath turned to white smoke of water vapor with each word she said. The sky is getting dark, the chilly wind of winter felt like needles prickling against her skin, and she's been waiting in front of an apartment room for more than thirty minutes without any idea of when the owner of the room might return.

"Sora... I thought you said that you'll see Yamato _tonight_." said a pink feathered bird digimon, her voice shaking. "What are we doing here now at this hour?"

"Oh, are you cold, Piyomon? I'm sorry for taking you along with me. Here, let's just share this scarf together." said Sora while she loosened a red wool scarf around her neck. She sat down on the concrete floor, a sharp sensation of cold ran through her. As if reading her mind, Piyomon sat down closely in front of her, while Sora encircles the scarf around her neck from one end, and encircles the scarf from the other end to Piyomon's neck.

As she put her hands around the digimon, she felt her partner's feathery wings covered her own. "It's warm this way, Sora" chirped Piyomon, her voice content and soft.

"Yeah, it is warmer this way..." answered the girl, her voice trailing off. "Piyomon, I'm sorry for taking you with me here. I know I said _tonight_ just now, but I... I just wanted to see Yamato as soon as I can. I want to talk to him, trying to understand what he's been going through lately." continued the girl with the crest of love, her auburn iris dazing to the darkening sky. To the girl's response, her partner just nodded silently, soft pink feathered wings taken hold of Sora's hands and grasped on them a little.

"Thank you, Piyomon... I'm so fortunate to have a partner like you." said the girl while hugging her bird partner, a smile slowly forming on her lips. They passed some silent yet tender moments together like that, enjoying each other's presence and especially the support from her partner digimon.

"_Silence really makes your mind wander..."_ thought Sora, suddenly feeling uneasy. She remembered Yamato started being different around last week. That day, they walked home together, chatting about some trivial things. Yamato told her about his band's upcoming activities, about him wanting to create a song All by himself, until that time, their band's hits were the result of their teamwork, as for his first very own masterpiece, he promised to sing it for her as soon as the song is finished, as he wanted her to be the first person to hear his fruit of labor, his own arragement of melody and words. She still remembered all the details of that day clearly, the way he said his promise to sing the song for her. He slightly stammered with his words, as if words are able to choke him from the insides, his azure iris focused on his shoes, and Sora could see a small tint of red on his cheek when he promised her. But then, on the next day, he turned all silent to her, his eyes seemed to be gazing faraway and his mind kept on wandering. Since then, he sometimes skipped classes and never talked much to his girlfriend, even until now. To make things felt even worse, she's just got to know that all of this is because of a certain unknown girl, and he's not the one to tell her about this.

After drowning into her thoughts for some time, the redheaded girl starting to feel doubtful of her visit to her boyfriend's residence. A thought of the worst case scenario came across her mind. She wanted to shake off that thought, but she's unable to.

"_Could it be that he... No! no, no way, it can't be like that! Yamato is not that kind of person!_". Sora shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"_No, it can't be... or... can it?"_. The thought invade her mind repeatedly, again and again. Each time the thought came through her mind, she quickly countered it by "_It can't be, I believe in him_". The battle in her mind continues for some time, and before everything slowly went black, the last words in the redhead's mind were: "_I believe in you... Yamato."_

* * *

"ra... So...ra... Pi... mon..."

"_...Mmm? Who is it?_"

In the pitch black scenery, a voice calling out to her slowly trailed and registered to the girl's mind. The first thing she felt was a cold sensation all over her body. All her muscles were stiff and heavy, including her eyelids. With some effort, she opened her eyes. In blur, her auburn orbs captured a vague image of a pair of azure iris, and blonde colored hair.

"Yamato! You've returned!" exclaimed the girl in reflex.

As soon as Sora blurted out those words, her body and mind registered everything surrounding her in a flash, which turned the vague image in her eyes to be more clear and vivid. The person in front of her indeed has a pair of azure iris, and blonde colored hair, it's just that the person is shorter, and there's an orange-colored digimon resting on top of his white colored hat he wore.

"Sora-san, it's me." answered the voice calmly in return.

"Oh... I'm sorry I mistaken you for Yamato, Takeru-kun."

"Never mind that, Sora-san." answered the blonde whilst smiling. "By the way, what brought you here? Are you looking for Onii-chan?"

"Uh.. Yes, I am looking for him, but it seems like he's not back yet..." answered the girl, her voice trailing off.

"Why don't you two wait inside? It must be pretty cold out here, both of you might catch a cold if you keep waiting outside." said the younger blonde, while reaching out for his pocket. From it, he took out some keys, bundled together in a keychain. He selected one with the word "Ishida" labeled on it, and inserted it to the keyhole. As Takeru opened the apartment door, Patamon jumped off his shoulder and try to wake Piyomon up.

* * *

As they got inside the apartment room, the younger blonde turned on the lights and the heater. The lights illuminate the room in a flash, revealing a room with clothes and socks all over the dining chairs and floor, with a pile of unwashed plates on the sink.

"This... is quite messy, don't you think so, Sora?" asked Piyomon, her eyebrows furrowed into a knot.

"Well... kinda..." answered the girl uncertainly.

Witnessing the expression of the girl and her partner digimon, the younger blonde and his partner digimon chuckled a little and said, "This is what happened to their residence when dad's working late for days, and onii-chan being busy in his band practice."

"Moreover, we've already seen this room in its worse state though!" said Patamon lightly. "At that time, me and Takeru thought that a burglar had snucked in and called Yamato in a panic."

"Yeah, apparently that's because dad's been staying at his office for a week due to a special program, and onii-chan was at a special training camp for his band. What's worse is that both of them were summoned in a sudden manner, so that they left this room just like that. That is until we arrived at this place on the fifth day... and you can imagine what this place looked like." said Takeru with a crooked smile while he recalled the incident.

"It took us all day to clean this place at that time..." sighed Patamon. "Even with Hikari and Tailmon's aid."

"Huh? Wasn't Gabumon here at that time? I thought he'll help cleaning up around here." asked Piyomon as she tilted her head a little.

"Yamato take him as Tsunomon to the camp, since he thought that no one can look after him at home..." answered Patamon.

"That explains everything..." said Sora. "Well, better not let that history unfold twice, right? Let's clean up this place for a bit."

Just as the Sora said that, she and Piyomon headed towards the kitchen to wash the mountain of plates on the sink, while Takeru and Patamon picked up the scattered clothes and put them together in the washing machine. In the middle of their chores, Patamon sighed.

"You know Takeru, this proves that my hunch was right... We shouldn't come here today, I've got a bad feeling when you said you wanted to pick your things from your last sleepover here..."

When the younger blonde heard his partner's comment, he chuckled a little and replied, "But if we don't come here today, Sora-san and Piyomon might ended up frozen out there, which will scare Onii-chan to death, let's just think that we came here to help them up today."

Hearing that, the blonde's partner smiled sincerely and set its gaze on Sora and Piyomon. "You know what Takeru? You really are the chosen children of hope."

After having some talk with Takeru and Patamon, deep down in Sora's heart her hope blossomed, by seeing how much Takeru seem to respect and adore his older brother. Unrealized by herself, her trust for Yamato which has begun to wane now grew ever stronger.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you very much for everyone who've read this chapter! Takeru-kun got the key role in this chapter, I've always liked the Ishida brothers since my childhood, which made me enjoyed this chapter's plot a lot. I really hope that you all enjoyed it too. I'll appreciate it if you all drop me reviews, it'll let me know how I've been doing thus far. I promise I won't take another year to update!


	3. I Know You Can Do It

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for those who've read or reviewed me from the last chapter! I really appreciate them, and I'll try my best to make this story even better. Before the chapter, I wish to enlighten you all with this story's timeline in Digimon 02. I wrote this story assuming that this Drama CD took place after the finale event of Digimon 02 (which happened around christmas), on the winter 2002-2003 (around November – February). I assumed that way because 3 out of 4 Digimon 02 Drama CD took place in 2003 (with this one's timeline untold). The cover of the drama CD showed Yamato in his middle school uniform, since Gabumon was present in the story as well, the timeline should be post 02, because it's Daisuke and the others who brought the older chosen children's partners as christmas gift, while before that, their Digimon partners tended to stay in the digital world. Assuming the timeline's post 02, Yamato and Sora have had their relationship and had been dating. That's basically why I tried to create this story, since I thought that when whole thing in the Drama CD happened, Sora's role and reaction would be interesting. I hope this will give you all a better view on the situation. If any of you kind readers are interested in the official Drama CD's story, I suggest visiting a blog called "Digital Scratch – Onkei kun's Translations", just search with Google and you'll find it. He's been hosting the english translations for most of Digimon series' drama CD and stuff. Credit for this story goes to Onkei-kun as well, since it's from his translations that I've ever had the idea for this story.

Without further ado, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**Tegami**

**Chapter 3: I Know You Can Do It**

"Here, this one is the last, Piyomon." said the auburn haired girl while handing her partner digimon a plate which she had just washed.

"Okay, Sora!" answered the digimon lightly as she took the plate and wipe it dry. "All finished, Sora!" chirped Piyomon happily while she put the last plate on the plate shelf.

"Thank you, Piyomon." said Sora with a smile on her face. "Now, how is Takeru-kun doing with the laundry?"

As the girl said that, she and her partner digimon headed towards the washing machine, there they saw Takeru picking up the clothes, and Patamon picking up the socks from the washing machine into a basket. While trying to retrieve a cloth from the washing machine, Patamon lost his balance and fell towards the washing machine. Takeru, in the other hand, having seen his partner in such condition, held out his right hand in reflex towards the hole, which cushioned Patamon before it hit the clothes inside. Seeing the incident, Sora and Piyomon hurried towards them.

"Takeru-kun, is Patamon okay?" asked the girl in panic.

"Don't worry, Patamon is okay, we're already finished and have switched off the machine before." answered the younger blonde as he lifted up his partner digimon.

"Thank you, Takeru!" said the digimon with a bright smile.

Seeing that Patamon was okay, both the girl and her partner let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, at the moment I thought that the machine was still on." said the auburn haired girl.

"Haha, fortunately not." answered the younger blonde. "And, you're welcome, Patamon. I really don't want to wash the clothes all over again, so my hand just moved on its own to catch you before you fell into them."

Upon hearing his partner's words, Patamon's eyes widened, he blinked a couple of times in disbelief before he put both of his hands on his waist and said "Whaaaat? Are you saying that I'm dirty, Takeru? That's mean!"

"Ahahahaha! I'm just kidding, Patamon. I know you always take a bath every morning on the washbasin." said the younger blonde while laughing.

"I know, Takeru." answered Patamon with a smile, "I just wanted to see your reaction if I acted angry at you."

"Well, it's too bad though. I also knew that you would never be really mad at me." answered Takeru with a huge smile.

Upon hearing Takeru's words, the room was soon filled with laughter.

* * *

After a good laugh, the younger blonde said, "Well, Patamon, the clothes are too deep for you to reach now, so just hold on the basket for me."

"Okay, Takeru." replied the digimon while holding out the basket.

"Do you need my help, Takeru-kun?" asked the redheaded girl willingly.

"Umm, actually it's not a very good idea, Sora-san... You know, the laundry also has... _those things_..." said the younger blonde uncertainly.

Suddenly understood what Takeru meant, a tint of red appeared on the girl's cheek, while she stammered, "O-oh, okay, I-I'll just wait at the dining room then."

On the other hand, her partner, with a high curiosity, simply voiced out the question in her head loud and clear. "What are _those things_?" asked Piyomon as she tilted her head slightly.

Hearing Piyomon's question, Sora and Takeru froze, getting all silent, while Patamon try to answer Piyomon's question. "Well, _those things _are und— hmmmpphh! What arf you doinff, Takerff—"

"Patamon! No! Don't say that!" exclaimed Takeru with his hand over Patamon's mouth.

"Piyomon! L-Let's just wait at the dining room!" said Sora while pushing Piyomon towards the dining room. "Sorry for disturbing you, Takeru-kun."

"Not at all, Sora-san." replied the blonde shortly.

As Sora shove Piyomon towards the dining room, Patamon asked his partner, "Why'd you stop me, Takeru?"

As a response, the blonde sighed and answered, "You know, Patamon, in a certain condition, there're some questions in this world you should answer straightly and some questions you shouldn't answer at all. This time is of the second condition."

At the same time, at the dining room, the pink feathered digimon also asked her partner a similar question.

"Why'd you shove me off there, Sora? Did I ask something wrong?

"W-Well, I don't blame you for being curious, but there're some things in this world that is better off not known, and I think this is one of those times." answered Sora with an uncertain tone in her voice.

Hearing their partner's response to their questions, both Patamon and Piyomon just furrowed their eyebrows and tilted their heads slightly, still didn't fully understand of the times their partners have mentioned.

* * *

"Alright, I'm finished." said a young blonde haired boy as he and his partner walked towards the dining room. In the dining room, he found the redhead and her partner digimon, each one sitting on a dining chair next to each other.

"Oh, you've finished already, Takeru-kun?" asked the redhead with a soft smile on her face.

"Yup, all's done. Onii-chan hasn't back yet? I guess I just need to write a note for him then."

As the younger blonde said that, he headed towards his older brother's room, within a moment, he came out with a piece of paper and a pen on his hand. Then he sat on the chair right in front of Sora, wrote something onto the paper and placed the paper under the TV's remote on the dining table. "Okay then, I'm all done."

Seeing his partner's satisfied expression, the digimon asked the boy questioningly. "Takeru... Don't you think you forgot something? We're not coming here to do laundry, are we?

Hearing Patamon's question, the younger blonde slapped his forehead lightly and laughed a little. "Eh? Ahahaha, I almost forgot about my things. Wait here for a sec with Sora-san and Piyomon okay Patamon? I'll take my belongings I've left behind, it should be in onii-chan's room."

When the younger blonde disappeared into his older brother's room, the auburn haired girl asked the orange furred digimon the question she had been wanting to ask before. "Patamon, wasn't Takeru only allowed to spend a night here once a year? Every 31st of September if I'm not mistaken?" She knew that every year of their 'Odaiba memorial', Yamato and Takeru would show up together for the reunion, whilst in the other times, Takeru would've to come and meet them all the way from his home in Sangenjaya.

"Well, actually after the incident from the last christmas, Takeru's mom had been very busy, arranging some articles, meeting up with various people and all. Then, sometimes she even had to travel somewhere for a while. Because of that, rather than leaving Takeru all by himself at home, she'd told him to stay over at Yamato's." explained Patamon.

"It can't be helped really, my father had been very busy too since then, he hardly come home nowadays, it must be quite tiring, to be the Digimon Critics and all." said the girl with a soft smile adorning her lips.

Just as Sora finished her sentence, the younger blonde entered the dining room, with a green backpack on his shoulder. Seeing the chosen child of hope, his partner digimon hopped from his seat, and flapped his wings towards his partner, to claim his exclusive seat, which is no other than on top of Takeru's hat. The boy glanced through the window, the sky is pitch black, without any grey clouds visible to his blue orbs, and lights illuminate the streets around them, indicating that the night has arrived today. The child of hope soon rummaged through his pocket and pull out a green colored D-3 digivice, to gain exact information of the time. The characters on the screen showed: 'TOKYO, PM 6:27'. Having learned of the time, the younger blonde and his partner digimon excused themselves to the chosen child of love, told her that his mother would return early today and prepare dinner for them back home. The auburn haired girl looked uncertain, since she hadn't fulfilled her reason for coming here, she was trying to decide on what she's going to do: going home and return some other time, or insisted on waiting for the elder blonde despite of the time.

Studying the expression of the girl, and obtained a rough idea of her thought, the younger blonde took out his keychain, and let out a key with pale silver color. On it, there's a label written: "Ishida". Takeru handed out the key to Sora, as he told her to keep it just in case if she would like to leave before his brother's return. Upon receiving the key, the girl thanked the younger blonde, and said that she would later return the key to him or to his brother. After saying goodbye, the child of hope left the room, carrying Patamon in a hugging manner as he fold his hands in near his chest, and gone with a green backpack hung on his shoulders.

* * *

Silence. The room which was filled with happy laughter some moments ago just turned silent as if there's no one home. Sora sat down on one of the dining chairs in the room, with Piyomon right in front of her. The rhythmic ticking noise from the clock was the only sound that was present in the room for some time. The girl folded her fingers together, and soon her fingers started to fidget.

"_Now... What should I say to Yamato when he returned? Ask him why he's not at school? Ask him where he had been just now? Or... just ask him about that girl? Why he's in such a broody mood because of her? No... This all sounds like as if I'm trying to interrogate him... But then, what should I say?_"

The girl thought, and thought, and kept on thinking of what she will say to her boyfriend. Deep down, her heart understood that the reason she's feeling like this is because she didn't hear the cause from Yamato himself, but she kind of had the idea of what had driven the elder blonde to be in such a mood. He's the type of person who at first, didn't seem to care of others, the way he talked sounded a bit harsh, but if you started to know him, get closer to him, he's the kind of guy who actually cared too much for others. Sometimes, he may look selfish, but in the end, he cared for others even more than himself, he would do anything in his ability to help, it's just that he won't show that explicitly to anyone. In Sora's opinion, she'd say that Yamato's a shy person. Once you got to know him better, his quality, which turned him as he is today, have made him to be the best companion of life anyone could have. If anybody might disagree, at least for the chosen child of love, that's her personal case and opinion. A very caring and shy guy who had a hard time of being honest of his intentions in front of others. The sentence which Sora thought described the chosen child of friendship in briefly and precisely.

Unrealized to the girl, the pink feathered bird-like digimon observed her partner's facial expressions and gestures ever since they're alone. At first, the girl looked as if she's in deep thought, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands were fidgeting, and her expression looked unsettled. But then, in just some moments of her gaze softened, her auburn orbs looked clearer and clearer, and lastly, her lips formed a tender and gentle smile, the kind of smile which is quite rare in midst of her usual smiles. Knowing her partner very well, Piyomon had studied and known of the reason behind this unique smile of Sora's.

"Sora..." Piyomon's voice broke the silence in the room. "Let me guess, you're thinking about Yamato just now, am I right?" asked the bird digimon, her voice sounded a bit on the teasing tone.

Hearing her partner's question, the girl let out a small gasp, and a tint of red started to appear on her cheeks. She stammered a bit and replied, "H-How could you know that?"

"Hm-hmm... Should I tell you or not..." Piyomon answered, while trying to create a confused expression on her face, in which she failed miserably, since anyone would've realized her true intentions from her voice's tone that she was teasing her partner.

"Oh, come on, Piyomon!" said the girl with a fake pout adorning her delicate face.

Her partner digimon was trying to dodge her assault of questions for some while, until at last she gave up when the girl threatened the digimon by tickling her. When the child of love received her partner's explanation, she blinked in disbelief, and then she asked her partner if her facial expressions were always that easy to read.

"Actually Sora, I don't think just anyone can read you from the gestures you've made, but since I'm your partner, I can always figure it out!" chirped the digimon happily.

"Thank you, Piyomon. That's a relief though, I've just thought that maybe I need to be more careful with my facial expressions and gestures so that I'll be less predictable." answered the girl with a clumsy smile.

"No! You don't need to do that, Sora! You know what, actually I've ever caught Yamato's gaze on you several times. When he did that, his gaze looked so tender and he's got the unique expression on his face too whenever he did that!" said the digimon with a wide smile adorning her face.

Hearing her partner's explanation, the girl's face turned even redder than before. The girl tried to look over her past memories in brief, searching for any moments Piyomon had indicated to her. In the end, she couldn't find the moments Piyomon talked about, and asked her. "Really Piyomon? I don't think I've ever seen him like that towards me... Actually, I was very surprised when he said 'yes' to me _that_ day..." said the girl as she reminisced of the last christmas eve, the day when she finally gathered her courage and confessed to the chosen child of friendship.

"Sora, you know Yamato, he only did that when he knew that you weren't looking. I only caught him several times as well, but I guess he must've done that quite often. Even I can see that he loves you so much!" answered the digimon with a happy expression.

Seeing Piyomon's sweet smile, Sora decided that her partner's smile is contagious as she also smiled without her own accord. "Thank you, Piyomon... For consoling me..."

"Not at all, Sora! I'm not trying to console you, I'm just telling you what I know!"

As the chosen child of love heard her partner's words, her auburn iris coordinated with her lips, creating a gentle smile and a tender expression, painted beautifully on her face. Unbeknownst to the girl, the expression decorating her face right now, was the exact expression which Piyomon loves to see in Sora, and also the one which had attracted the elder blonde's gaze all this time.

* * *

Just as the warm atmosphere from the girl and her partner started to fill the room, a sound of key rustling inside of a keyhole can be heard from the room. When the key is unable to turn to the direction for unlocking, a voice can be heard to be wondering about the key, whilst another voice answered if maybe the door was already unlocked. Hearing the voices, the auburn haired girl's nervousness returned to her, she quickly got up from her seat and walked towards the door. Before the girl can reach the hallway to the entrance of the apartment room, the door opened, revealing a boy with azure iris, and blonde colored hair hanging midway his neck. He's wearing a deep brown trench coat with a scarf encircled around his neck, on his back he carried a guitar case with him. His companion was half of the boy's height, a digimon wearing a white felt fur with blue stripes on his body. The boy's azure iris soon caught the girl's auburn colored ones.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" asked the boy with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Y-Yamato, it's... I-I just thought that I wanted to see you..." answered the girl as she stammered with her words.

"Oh, okay then. I'm a bit busy, so I'll talk to you later, Sora." replied the elder blonde curtly. The boy took off his trench coat, and just went to his room with his guitar. From outside, Sora could hear the sound of the guitar case unzipped, and the sound of something like pencil hitting the desk. Soon afterwards, the sound of guitar strums filled the air. The strums were laconic, and often replaced by sounds of a pencil scratching on papers. Knowing that the elder blonde wouldn't want to be interrupted, the girl asked the questions that had been lingering on her mind to his partner instead.

"Gabumon, where have you and Yamato been?" asked the girl with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, we're from the beach..." answered Gabumon uncertainly.

"What? Beach? In this weather? Why did you guys go there?

"I don't know. Yamato just said that he wanted to go there, so I just go along with him."

"Oh... Then, what were you guys doing there?"

"Umm, a lot of things. Yamato spoke to several strangers he met at the beach, I think there's a surfer, a stand owner, then he ate some shaved ice in the stand, and—"

"Wait a second, shaved ice?" interrupted the girl with a surprised look.

"In this kind of weather..?" continued the pink feathered digimon.

"Uh, yeah, shaved ice..." confirmed the digimon with a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "I know it sounded very strange, I find it strange myself at first, but I kind of understand why Yamato forced himself to eat it... He seemed to be quite down today. Oh, yeah, we also met Sakurada-san there, and then in the middle Sakurada-san's story about a certain film, Yamato just got perked up all of a sudden and decided to return home. And just when we passed the park along the way, I got to fully understood why Yamato was in such a mood and what he's trying to do now. So, please understand him and don't worry, Sora." explained the boy's partner digimon assuringly.

"Okay... Thank you, Gabumon. But, if you may enlighten me, is the reason why Yamato acting this way is because of... _that girl_?" asked Sora carefully.

"Oh? So you already knew about her? Well, yes, it's her. I think Yamato said something about he just wanted her to listen or something..." explained Gabumon with his eyebrows furrowed, wondering what his partner meant by his words earlier.

"Yeah... I know about that girl, but I didn't hear about her from Yamato himself..." replied the chosen child of love, her voice filled with a tint of sadness.

Upon hearing the girl's reply, the elder blonde's partner could only managed to let out an awkward "Oh" from his mouth. Both digimon were trying to cheer the girl up, tried to convince her that the chosen child of friendship must've had a reason for not telling her personally, and ensured her everything will be fine. On the other hand, the girl appreciated all the efforts from both digimon, she tried to push herself up, tried to cheer up for a bit, and her lips forced a small smile. As an effort to ease her mind off for a little, the auburn haired girl offered to make them dinner. Both digimon were feeling kind of hungry, and accepted the girl's offer happily. The girl asked the felt-covered digimon if his partner had eaten dinner, acquiring the answer, she decided to make something for him too.

* * *

An auburn haired girl and two digimon were standing in front of a door. From there, melodies of guitar strums, followed with pencil scratches could be heard. Occasionally frustrated groans could be heard coming from the room. The girl had been trying to get into the room, but she also had been hesitating for some while to do so. Sora took a deep breath of air to fill her lungs, gathered her determination together, and at last, knocked on the door.

"What is it?" answered the voice with a bothered tone, the sound of knocking had just got his concentration broken.

"It's me. Can I come in?" said the girl carefully.

The male voice replied with a short 'yeah', as the girl opened the door and let herself in. Inside of the room, she saw her boyfriend, the chosen child of friendship, sat on a chair in front of his desk, holding a guitar within his hands. On his desk, several sheets of paper were scattered. Each of the paper had some writings on them, some were long, while some were short. Right above the words on the paper were some characters with symbols, which Sora deciphered as guitar keys. Some papers had been wrinkled to the shape of a ball and were scattered around the floor near the trashcan. The chosen child of love picked up the wrinkled papers from the floor and put them into the trashcan. After doing so, she looked at what the elder blonde had been working on all this time, and asked him.

"Yamato, are you... trying to write a song?" asked the girl softly.

"Yeah." answered the elder blonde curtly. He wrote a couple of words on the paper with his pencil, but then scratched them away.

Sora tried to read what Yamato had come up with until now. After reading what's on the paper, the impression she had is that the song will be of encouragement. In her opinion, the lyrics were wonderful, with metaphors that she knew must be the results of his deep thought and hard work all this time. Captivated by the words on the sheet, the girl blurted out something before she realized it.

"I'm sure she'll be very happy when she hears this song." said the auburn haired girl with a soft smile.

"I hope so." said the boy shortly, then he suddenly faced his girlfriend, and asked. "Wait a second, how could you know about her?"

The girl's expression froze when she heard his question. She's been trying to feign ignorance about the girl and decided not to ask Yamato about her, and now she had ruined all her efforts herself.

"Oh, I see, must be either Gabumon or Taichi." said the blonde with a sigh escaping from his lips.

"Umm, is there anything I can do to help?" asked the girl willingly.

"No, I'll manage by myself. Thanks though." answered the boy curtly.

Sora understood that Yamato didn't mean to be talking in a curt or cold tone, she knew that's just the way he'll talk to anyone whenever he's focused on something else. But still, she could feel sadness seeping to her heart. Realizing the need of some distance and time to sort out her feelings together, she decided to excuse herself from the blonde's room. Before she left, she told the elder blonde that she'd prepared some food for his dinner on the dining table, said that she'll be going home, wished good luck for his work, and excused herself from the room.

Outside of the room, Gabumon and Piyomon were waiting for her, their face full of worry. The girl forced a small smile towards them, trying to assure them that she's okay and that Yamato were just focused on working with his song. Before she left the apartment room, she took Takeru's note on the dining table, tore the unused part of the paper and wrote a note on her own, stating the words she hadn't said to him, as well as the words she can't bring herself to say to him in person just now. When she finished, she put the paper next to Takeru's note and put the TV's remote on the top the paper. Afterwards, she excused herself and Piyomon to Gabumon, and left the apartment room to return home.

* * *

By the time his partner digimon entered his room, Yamato's work hadn't been doing very well. On the paper right in front of him on his desk, only three additional sentences had been written ever since his girlfriend left. The elder blonde had been looking for words, to form lyrics and melodies out of them, to describe his intentions, the message he wanted to convey to her. The only thing he thought he's able to do for her, is to let her listen and know, that for sure the future which will come after you've worked your best in the present, will be the best reality. Of course he knew that for doing so, courage must be mustered, strength will be needed, and with this work of his, he hoped that it will provide her with the courage and strength she needed. Unfortunately, his work hadn't progressed much since the auburn haired girl left, all because of the twisted emotion of worry for the chosen child of love, which had been left unrealized to him ever since her leave.

Seeing the sight of his partner, struggling hard with his work and emotion, the felt covered digimon convinced his partner to have his dinner first, took a short break from his work, which he said would help him to find his inspirations. After going through a lot of things together with his partner, Gabumon's understanding of Yamato kept on getting deeper along with the time they'd spent together, which seems to be the reason why he's successful to convince him in his first attempt to do so. The elder blonde put his guitar to its stand, and left his room together with his partner, heading to the dining room. On the dining table, the boy saw a plate of riceballs, covered with a wrapping plastic, beside the plate he saw a blue colored mug, his mug. The elder blonde picked up his mug, removed its cover and examined the content. It was hot chocolate, which had turned warm by the moment he found it. Then his azure iris caught the image of the notes on the other side of the table. There's two pieces of notes under the TV remote, he took the first note on the left, which read:

"_Onii-chan, I've picked up my back pack I'd left here before. I met Sora-san just outside and invited her in, as she was looking for you. We've also done washing the dishes and the laundry. I have put the clean laundry in the basket at Dad's room._

_-Takeru-_

As the boy finished reading the first note, he put down the note to its previous position, his gaze moved on to the second note, which he took and read:

_Yamato, I've made you and Gabumon some food for dinner, they might not be very good, but please do eat them. I know that you're busy with your work, but don't push yourself too hard. I...'m sorry if I bothered you today by coming here. Sorry if you thought that I interfered with your problem or violate your privacy, but I... wished her the best too, I like your idea of writing the song, I'm sure that she'll feel a lot better as soon as she hears it. I know you can do it._

_-Sora-_

As he read the last words on the second note, emotions flooded over the elder blonde's mind. They were consisted of happiness, confidence, sadness, and worry. Happiness of finding the words he had been looking for a while with his work, searching for words to convey in trust to others. Confidence of being able to create the masterpiece he had in his mind. Sadness of finally realizing what he had done to the chosen child of love, his own girlfriend. He also worry of her now, of Sora, which must've been feeling down because of him. The chosen child of friendship, with her note in his hand, gazed upon her handwriting with his clear azure iris, as he softly chanted her name.

"Sora..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for reading this chapter as well. I feel like I must apologize for fulfilling a promise of mine while breaking the other. I did manage to update faster (I didn't take some years now, right?), but this chapter is not the last. A new idea to my current plot just hit me all of a sudden, and as I found the idea to be very nice, I've decided to use it, but it will affect the story's length significantly. I hope you all will bear with me, and this story. I do hope that I still managed to keep the characters in character though. Sorry if any of you found Sora's mood to be rather unstable and if Yamato sounded too cold, but I did try to make their reaction to be as logical as I can.

Please enlighten me with your opinions for this chapter or story in the reviews.


End file.
